Queen Black Dragon
1,950 x 3 Extremely hot flames 2,500 Dragonfire 2,990 Ranged 2,031+ Melee |weakness=None, Bane |always drops=Dragon bones (8), 5-8 Royal dragonhide, 70-100 Royal bolts |examine=Worms burrow through her rotting flesh. }} The Queen Black Dragon is a very powerful dragon slumbering at the bottom of the Grotworm Lair. She was the first dragon ever created, created by the Dragonkin Kerapac. 60 Summoning is required to enter her chamber, an area that can only be accessed alone. Waking her and fighting her effectively requires lots of practice, apt reflexes, and high-level gear. Returning her to slumber rewards the player with a hefty reward and additionally Slayer experience if assigned a black dragon task. Wearing Dragon slayer gloves while activating the last crystal will grant bonus Slayer experience. Killing the Queen Black Dragon at least once is one of the requirements of redeeming the Dragonkin lamp from Mr. Mordaut. Transportation The Queen Black Dragon is accessible through an underground cave, the Grotworm Lair. Its entrance is a short distance north of Rimmington and next to the nearby White Knight Camp. The quest Song from the Depths is not required to enter, although completing it details a backstory and a passive damage reduction when fighting the boss. There are multiple good means of travel to get to the lair: *The Port Sarim lodestone, which teleports you just east of the White Knight Camp. This method of teleportation is free, unlimited, and arguably the easiest of the transportation means to unlock. *A Captain's Log, which teleports you to the Player-Owned Ports portal, located in the north-eastern portion of Port Sarim. This method of teleportation is free, unlimited, and allows use of the bank inside the port. Earned through the Player-Owned Ports tutorial, which requires Level 90 in a related skill.. *A Clan vexillum, which teleports you to the clan camp just north-west of the White Knight Camp. This method of teleportation is free, unlimited, and places the player near the clan camp's bank. However, the vexilium is usable only if you are in a clan. *The PvM Portal in the Max Guild may be tuned to the Queen Black Dragon's Summoning portal. While initially tuning the portal is free (100k cost to retune), unlimited, and is the closest to the lair itself of all transportation methods, it requires Level 99 in all skills. *Remora's necklace, which teleports you in the White Knight Camp once a day. Earned with completion of Song from the Depths. Due to this limit, this is not recommended. *A Rimmington teleport tablet, which teleports you next to the Rimmington house portal. Requires Love Story. *Explorer's ring 3 (or 4), which teleports you to the cabbage patch north of Port Sarim. This method of teleportation is free and unlimited, so long as you have completed the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. History The Queen Black Dragon hatched from the egg mentioned in the First dragonkin journal. The egg was infused by Kerapac with his own lifeblood in an experiment to try and create a new type of dragonkin that would not be cursed to feel pain whenever the Stone of Jas was used by False Users. The second dragonkin journal describes the time after she hatched. Kerapac noted she was intelligent and possessed many of the powers a dragonkin does such as breathing fire, as well as inheriting his magical powers. However, he noted her size limited her ability to use these powers. He considered whether breeding smaller offspring could circumvent this problem. The third dragonkin journal tells of other dragonkin attempting similar experiments, one resulting in the creation of the King Black Dragon. Despite him being a significantly weaker version, Kerapac attempted to use them for breeding. These offspring were deemed to be an abject failure. The fourth dragonkin journal describes them as "broken" and "bestial". Kerapac released the King Black Dragon, but the Queen was stored deep underground, restrained by various artefacts designed to both protect and imprison her. Sometime after being imprisoned, a siren named Remora was somehow inside the Queen Black Dragon. She used Remora to lure the souls of many men for her dreams, until The Raptor and an adventurer freed the siren, although it woke her up. During the events of One of a Kind, Hannibus and the same adventurer revisited her while she was sleeping for a clue to get Hannibus back home to his realm. She telepathically talks through Hannibus, having a good dream where an Illujanka would be unable to dominate her. Although she remembers the adventurer from before (if they fought her successfully), she lets them ask any question, until the adventurer asks her about the Dragonkin, which angers her. Hannibus manages to subdue her for a while and the two leave before she is able to wake up and attack the "dream-things". Habitat The Queen Black Dragon resides in the lowest level of the Grotworm Lair. To reach her, enter the caves and slide down the worm burrow shortcut on the first level, requiring 50 Agility. This will take you to the bottom level of the lair. Players without 50 Agility can traverse the three levels of the cave to reach the bottom. There is a portal to the heart of the caves, leading to the Queen. It requires 60 Summoning to enter. Once inside, there is no exit – the only way to leave is through teleportation, death, or triumph. You will end up in a partially submerged arena, with the dragon sleeping. Once she wakes up, the battle begins. Strategy Rewards After restoring the enchantment and returning the Queen to her slumber, you may enter a rewards room with a Dragonkin coffer containing your spoils. Four or more different rewards are received at once. You receive the 100% drop, as well as one drop from the Consumables section and then another drop. For example a kill could yield Dragonbones, Royal dragonhide, Royal bolts, Rocktails, Adamantite and Coal. All unique drops, the draconic visage and the Queen Black Dragon scale are tertiary drops. Rewards are not noted. There are options to "Bank all", "Take all", and "Abandon all" - along with right click for all 3 options on each item. "Take all" option results in the player's inventory being full of all of the unnoted items of that variant. You can also use the "Abandon all" option, which discards all of the items from the coffer. Items stay in the coffer until you log out or leave the chamber. It is important to know that the Ring of Wealth does not affect the regular drops. If the player clicks on the coffer but does not claim the rewards, and later logs out or loses connection, the rewards will be sent to the player's bank. Collecting all four dragonkin journals is a requirement to trim the Completionist cape. 100% drop Journals Charm drop Unique Consumables Main drops Rare drop table drops :Note: The Queen Black Dragon will drop 2 items from the rare drop table. The drop rate of these items is rare. Gallery Queen_black_dragon.png|First shown at RuneFest 2011. BTS May 2012 QBD head full.jpg|The concept art of the Queen Black Dragon. BTS May 2012 QBD cave full.jpg|The supposed-to-be lair of the Queen Black Dragon. Queen black dragon art.jpg|Concept art. QBDTreasureRoomArt.png|The concept art of the treasure room. QBD entrance.png|The entrance to her lair. Qbd sleeping.png|The Queen Black Dragon sleeping. Being_eaten.png|Being eaten by the dragon. qbd belly2.png|The Queen Black Dragon's stomach. File:QBD Arena.png|The Queen Black Dragon's arena. QBD Healthbar.png|The Queen Black Dragon's health bar. Note the four crystals at the top. QBD Rewards room.png|A player claiming their reward after laying the mighty foe to rest. Trivia *According to the May Behind the Scenes article, it was intended for the Queen Black Dragon to be so large enough to fit 5 King Black Dragons into her mouth alone; however, she is not quite that big in the concept art nor in encounters, although upon entering her lair, the game camera zooms out further to make it look as if the Queen Black Dragon is very large in comparison to the player. *The platform upon which the Queen Black Dragon is fought is the Stone of Jas half of the Dragonkin emblem, who are responsible for the creation of the Queen Black Dragon, as well as all of the other species of dragons across Runescape. *Before the release of the Evolution of Combat, the Queen Black Dragon had a combat level of 2100, the highest level ever attained by any attackable monster. *According to a Postbag from the Hedge, the Queen Black Dragon is on a body of water to "tend" the flames in her furnace. She also calls her creator "Father", and she waits for him to come back, instead of being angry that he had abandoned her. *This boss was revealed at the Runefest 2011 Future Updates session by Mod Mark. The Kalphite King was the other boss planned alongside the Queen Black Dragon. *Before the release of the Evolution of Combat, the Queen Black Dragon could charge the dragonfire shield in one fire breath attack, which other dragonfire could not accomplish. *The update of 7 August 2012 changed the Queen Black Dragon. Among other things, she can now drop charms, some less profitable rewards have been removed, and her standard dragonfire has a cool-down of about ten seconds. *Originally, the Queen Black Dragon did not count for a Black dragon slayer assignment. However, with the release of the Wilderness Warbands update, she now counts as a Black dragon. *Despite having no stun-immune icon, the Queen Black Dragon is unaffected by stuns. This has been fixed on 17 February 2014. **Along with the patch notes, the player can now quick-start the fight by clicking the second option, rather than leaving the chest room to go to the portal and then restart the fight. *If a player receives any unique, non-effigy/royal drop, the Adventurer's log will say "While battling the Queen Black Dragon, I looted a (unique item)." If a player gets an effigy, the log will say "After killing a Queen Black Dragon, it dropped an effigy.", even though the Queen Black Dragon cannot be killed and its drops are by looting the chest, not by killing it. * For a while after the Evolution of Combat, when investigating the portal the Pre-EoC combat value was used, stating that the player should have at least a combat level of 120 before fighting her. This has been fixed and the message is still the same, although the portal recommends that the player should be have at least a combat level of 170 before fighting her. After Legacy, the recommended combat level once again reverted to 120. * There is currently a glitch that if the Queen Black Dragon uses her crystal or carapace skin, upon depleting her health for that phase it will be disabled. However, if one minute has not passed when starting the next phase, even though it will not visibly appear, the bonuses from that skin will carry over to the next phase. * The Queen Black Dragon could very well be a reference to Alfred Tennyson's "The Kraken", wherein the Kraken is also in a deep slumber, lives deep in a "grot", and is covered with "huge sea-worms". pt:Dragoa Negra Rainha Category:Bosses